


What did I do wrong?

by TatsuEigo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: Nick autore: TatsuEigoFandom: Haikyuu!!Titolo:Personaggi: Oikawa TooruPairing: nessunoGenere: DrammaticoAvvisi: nessunoRating: verdeParole:Prompt: 39. - No one ever said it would be this hard (Coldplay, The Scientist)Iniziativa: Scavenger Hunt





	What did I do wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Nick autore: TatsuEigo  
> Fandom: Haikyuu!!  
> Titolo:  
> Personaggi: Oikawa Tooru  
> Pairing: nessuno  
> Genere: Drammatico  
> Avvisi: nessuno  
> Rating: verde  
> Parole:  
> Prompt: 39. - No one ever said it would be this hard (Coldplay, The Scientist)  
> Iniziativa: Scavenger Hunt

 

Oikawa was in the hospital at the moment. He was laying in bed and looking out of window. His knee was hurting like hell and the painkilling they gave him one hour ago, already ended its benefits. Oikawa let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes trying to get some sleep, but the thought of Hajime, his boyfriend, couldn't let him sleep. They were so far away from each other, and the only thing that Oikawa wanted the most was for his boyfriend to be there whith him. He was in a hospital in Europe because he injured himself even more and at first the doctor said... That he would never be able to play volleyball, because the injury was too serious and he always had problem at that knee, making it even more difficult to treat it right.

Since one year he was playing for the Japan team, but now... His dream of the olympics came to an end in a matter of just some minutes. Oikawa heard his phone vibrate and he took it, hoping it was a message from Hajime, but considering the hour in Japan, it couldn't be so. He opened the message and smiled a bit: unusually it was Hajime and Oikawa didn't waste any time, deciding then to call him. He needed to hear his voice so bad.

 

<< Ohi, Trashikawa, I couldn't see the match, but I heard you got injured. What the hell did you do? >> The voice of Hajime was hard, but Oikawa could hear a light tone of concern in his boyfriends voice. << Iwa-chan...! I'm so happy to be able to hear you again... >> Said Tooru in a moining tone, almost crying. << Ohi, idiot, you weren't going to die! >> Iwaizumi hated that behavior from Tooru and the other knew it so badly. << But... Mean Iwa-chan! >> He really started to cry now, he wasn't acting at all. A sigh came out of Hajimes mouth, making him roll her eyes. << How are you? I heard it was a really bad injury. >> Asked then Hajime in a concerned voice. << I'm feeling... Misery. You know it was always my dream to take part in the olympic games and now... There is nothing they can do. >> That was really frustrating and his crying increased even more. << Nothing...? What are you talking about? Don't tell me that this injury is so serious that you can't play volleyball anymore. >> No, Hajime couldn't believe what he just heard. Oikawa couldn't be serious... but his crying was meaning a lot. << I'm not joking, Iwa-chan. I'm... I'm so sorry because I disappointed you so much. >> He sobbed so hard, that Hajime almost couldn't understand what the other was saying. << The problem is your knee, right? You can wait until you come back here and then speak to the doctor who normally follows you, and see what he thinks about the situation. Don't lose heart, maybe there is still some hope. >> Hajime tried to raise his spirit while saying those things, even though he wasn't sure himself, if it could even be possible. << You know, Iwa-chan... No one ever said it would be this hard. I never came to the idea that something like this could happen, but now I'm in such a situation and I don't know how to react. I'm only aware of how much the knee hurts. That's all. It will be really hard, even harder than now, not to be able to play anymore. I don't want this to happen."


End file.
